Krystal, Princess of Sarasaland
by Princess Estella
Summary: Krystal Koopa and her nine other siblings have been forcefully driven from their home kingdom. They run very far away to a place called Sarasaland, a peaceful kingdom ruled by Princess Daisy. Not far after, Daisy is kidnapped. Daisy had left Krystal in charge of Sarasaland. Can she rule it well? Meanwhile, romantic passions for an evil Koopa named Iggy are rising... (Contains OCs)
1. Prologue

Prologue

My siblings and I were huddled together on the first bed, waiting for the dreadful moment that was going to happen to us and all of our species. Even Angelica, the bully that she is, was giving Hector a tight hug. Her wings were stuck to the back of her shell; an unknown force pulling them back.

My family was scared, but I don't think they were as scared as I was. I was crying in my father's arms, hoping his warmth and safety would calm me. But it did nothing. I was still terrified for my life. The king was coming. We were already poor. The king was coming. We couldn't live anywhere else. The king was still coming.

My heart hammered in my chest so my father gently stroked my hair. "Oh, dear Krystal," he said. "I know it's going to be hard, but somehow we'll find a way to get through it. We have lived through all of the king's tyranny, so we will live through this too."

"Your father is right, Krystal," said a voice. It was my mother. She hadn't said a word when she was packing our bags. "I know there are twelve of us, but we can make it. We'll find another place… Somewhere, where the ruler will be kind to us and give us the respect that we need."

I suddenly felt a little bit better. Even though King Bowser and his "subjects", more like minions, were threatening to drive us out, we had each other. Even though we might not have had access to food or water after we are driven out, we had each other.

The news of the drive-out was stated in the national newspaper, _The Koopa Chronicles_. I remember the day like it was just yesterday… Excuse me, but let me take you into my mind.

Pine was reading the daily paper and Zoe and Boulder were fighting over the phone. I was playing tea party with my stuffed animals; everything was normal. Pine let out a gasp when he read one of the articles.

We all looked at him in confusion. Angelica and Annie stared at him as if he were an idiot. Pine just looked back, terror readable in his expression.

"G-guys!" he shouted. A tear formed in his eye. "Y-you won't b-believe what I r-read in the paper!"

"What is it?" asked Drake. He was curious about everything and had wings, like Angelica. For once he looked worried. He had never looked worried before.

"Here… Just, take it. It's too depressing to read out loud…" Pine burst into tears, and flopped against the third bed. He buried his head into a pillow and bawled.

Drake only had the paper for a second before he dropped it. He stared blankly at nothing for a second before screaming "WE'RE DOOMED!"

Our mother walked into the doorway. "Kids, keep it down! Your father and I are trying to…" She stopped midsentence to look at the headline of the newspaper. "Is this the end of the Koopas? King Bowser plans to drive out entire species to make room for more henchmen," it read.

We all stopped our daily activities to read the headline. A lot of us started crying. No, all of us started crying. Then we all huddled up, picturing the wretched future that had yet to come to us.

Well, there I was again. All huddled up on the first bed thinking about this horrible future. The only difference was that it was closer than it had ever been before. I buried my head into my father's chest, hoping desperately that the drive-out would not be violent. My father patted my shell gently.

The cottage that we called home started to rumble violently. The king was here now. I squeezed my father tighter. He winced for a split second and I loosened my grip; I was holding him too tight; he just held me closer to him. I could hear his heart quickly beating, but slowly, and slowly yet, the rhythm slowed. I curled into a fetal position and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and it seemed to work. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep right in my father's lap; right in a time of turmoil. My father's hands were warm and they made me warm. My thoughts slowly faded away and I drifted into a heavy sleep.

My sleep was abruptly stopped when I heard a loud thumping noise. I half-opened my eyes and yawned, and I rubbed the sleep from them. "Huh?" I muttered sleepily.

"Get up, Krystal," said my mother hurriedly. "They're trying to break in. Get up!"

I crawled off my father's lap. I could still feel his warmth inside of me. My mind instinctively forgot about it as worry filled me. I knew what my mother meant by "they"- it was Bowser and his henchmen.

"Quick, all of you, we need to- "

My mother was stopped midsentence as the wall broke open, sending splinters of wood flying all over us. Some of Bowser's minions were breaking down the place. One of them ran inside. He was a heavily armored Koopa Troopa, and he was carrying a sword. He creeped towards us at a slow and steady pace. "You get out right now. Bowser has no need for losers like you, who don't work for him and have money anyways. You have no right to live here. So, get out or else!"

My father let out a deep growl, and his eyes held strong anger. He started slowly. His voice was icily calm. "No. You are wrong. We have every right to live here. Just because we don't work for a greedy king like him doesn't mean we need to leave."

Smoke puffed from his nostrils. That was a warning. Yet the brainless Koopa Troopa drew back his sword. He was going to kill my father, no matter what happened.

My father exhaled a huge ball of flame at the Koopa Troopa. A smile spread across my father's face as he lounged in his own pride. However, the smoke started to clear up and an unhurt soldier stood where it was. My father's expression changed to a scared yet confused one. The Koopa Troopa's face had a wicked smile plastered onto it. "Ha. Look! You poor, poor man. Must be hard managing ten, huh? Ten children? And, look around you! You don't have a home," he said.

I looked around at my surroundings and realized that our house was completely destroyed. All that remained of it was a smelly pile of rubble. My thoughts snapped back to the Koopa Troopa's words as he started to talk again. "So, now, you have no choice but to leave. You all know you're going to die in a hole somewhere, right? Well, you better leave now!" He put his sword by my father's chest. "Go, all of you. You don't deserve to be here! Go, right now, or I'll kill your saddening display of a father." He pulled his sword closer to my father and said, "Go," in a menacing, slow tone.

"I will not die now! I was born in this kingdom, and have lived an amazing life here. I want to die here, too. I have so much memories here. I would very much like to pass away peacefully here, with my children and my wife. I want my children to grow up here and have families of their own. I will not listen to you! I will not go!" roared my father back to him.

"Well, the law is the law. You have spoken against me for the last time. Hey lady!" the soldier called to my mother. "You better get your kids out of here. You don't want them to see this, do you?"

My mother just stared wide eyed at him, and so did all of us. My father, however, had a look of fiery determination in his eyes. "Kill me then," he commanded. "I said I wanted to die here, so I will. I will always remain here!"

"Samuel, honey, you can't!" cried my mother. She held Candy tightly, and we were all stuck to my mother like glue as well.

"I have to, Diana!" he called back. "I have to!"

"Well, die you shall," said the Koopa Troopa soldier. He drew back his sword and thrust it forward. It broke my father's skin and blood poured out of the wound. With the sword still stuck in his chest, he muttered his final words. "Diana… Kids…" he muttered. There was no time to say all ten of our names now. I could feel my eyes letting out waterfalls of tears and James crying loudly beside me. My father coughed up blood and spoke more. "I love you all… I want you to know that. And when I'm dead, just remember that… I always will." He fell on his knees, and summoned up all of his remaining strength to speak again. "Just remember that I died for us… Our future."

My father finished his sentence and collapsed to the floor. Blood stained it, and we all cried. The ruthless minion started to speak again. "Go now, or I'll have no choice but to kill you too. No Koopa deserves to be on this land."

My mother grabbed my hand and pulled it softly. It was almost like she was talking to me without words. _Krystal, honey…_ she seemed to be saying, _we need to leave._ I obeyed her, and ran as far as my tired legs could carry me. We all ran far; we all ran quickly… And we didn't know where we were going. But like my father said, we might find somewhere… Somewhere peaceful. Somewhere where we can be… Respected. Somewhere where we can be free.


	2. Sickness

Chapter 1: Sickness

 **A.N.: Hey! How was the sad prologue? Hope you liked it. If you were wondering, the romance part of the story doesn't come until way later. Or, at least I think so. Well, enjoy this chapter!**

It was a hot, hot, afternoon. Well, it always was in Sarasaland. All I could think about was the heat that the sun made. I was sweating bullets. I treaded slowly towards my home. It was a small brick house with about five rooms. I opened the door, stepped inside, and let out an exasperated sigh. The walk home had been so grueling. I felt like I could sleep for centuries. I walked towards my and James's bunk and flopped onto the bed. I was so tired and sweaty; I didn't even think of tucking myself in. It would be too hot. In what seemed like a second I fell asleep.

My dreams were filled with all sorts of crazy things. Angelica was wearing a fancy, expensive-looking dress and was passing out free burritos. Even though we Koopas don't normally wear clothing, I was adorning a cute skirt and t-shirt. Angelica approached me and gave me a free burrito. Suddenly, I felt something cold and sticky on my face. Was it the burrito?

I opened my eyes in a flash, and the cold, sticky feeling remained. I shouted for a second as I realized what it was. It was whipped cream. For about the fifty-second time, Angelica, Annie, and Boulder squeezed it onto my face. I sat up and rubbed the whipped cream off of it.

"Aww, is baby Krystal sad? Did she get whipped cream all over her face? Aww, baby-kins. How cute! Look, baby Krystal is crying!" teased Angelica.

"Yeah!" replied Boulder. "She's crying! Baby-waby Krystal is so cute!" Boulder tickled my face. I angrily waited for Annie's remark. I do admit- I was crying. Only lightly. I decided to speak up again, but I suspected that it would not work, like always. I had a different plan, though.

Before I could start speaking, Annie made a rude comment. "Aww, look. Is baby Krystal mad? Is she mad?" Annie snickered. "Look! She's hungry! She needs milk!" Annie took the container of whipped cream and put the tip in my mouth. She pushed down on the tip, and whipped cream filled my mouth and my throat. I swallowed it because it was choking me. My eyes made more tears and stung.

"She loved it! Now, she needs to be burped!" snickered Annie. Boulder and Angelica were smiling with delight. They had never seen something like this before. To them, teasing me was as well needed as oxygen to breathe. Annie slapped my chest as hard as she could. Her claws raked across it and the impact of the slap was so hard it knocked the wind out of me. I was so fed up with this. I had to speak. Well, it looked like all three of them were laughing cruelly. Now was my chance.

"Hey!" I said. "Stop teasing me!"

Boulder put his hands on the sides of his head and sarcastically said, "Oh, Baby Krystal knows swear words! The language! I have never heard her say something so bad!"

"Yeah!" replied Angelica, doing the same thing. "Baby Krystal has insulted us so badly! The torture!"

I had planned this coming, so I had an ace up my sleeve. "You do know that I am only minutes younger than all three of you, right?" I inquired.

"Um, yeah," retorted Annie. "Of course."

I wiped my eyes of all remaining tears, and began to speak again. "So, this means that I am not a baby."

"Stupid Krystal. You know you're a baby. You wouldn't even hurt a stinking fly!" Angelica and Boulder remained silent as Annie and I continued the argument.

"Well, then. If I am a baby, that means you are, too. We are all twins. If you call me a baby, then you are a baby, too, since you are almost identical in age to me.

Annie's face went red as a beet as embarrassment overcame her. "Whatever! You're the youngest, so you're the baby of the family."

"Annie, I don't think an age difference of about four minutes considers me the baby. Four minutes is not four years, you know."

"Well… Um… You're still a loser!" Annie stared at me dumbfounded, and so did the others. They all exchanged looks of confusion, and as if they shared the same brain, ran away at the same time.

I couldn't believe myself. I actually stood up to my abusive siblings! I had been too meek and sensitive to stand up to them before. I had always thought they would be hurt. I didn't want to hurt them. Well, they had hurt me too many times, so I stood up to them. Moreover, I felt more proud of myself than ever. I had done the right thing, and I didn't feel like they'd call me "Baby Krystal" ever again.

I was basking in my pride so I wanted to tell someone about my feat. I thought I could tell James, but no, he wouldn't understand. He's too young mentally. I thought through the others but they probably wouldn't mind about it. Standing up to someone? _Meh,_ I could hear them saying. _That's a totally normal thing to do._ I finished pondering choices as I thought about one person who would be proud of me, no matter what I'd do. My mother.

I got up off the bed and walked towards the living room. That is where my mother always sat. You would find her sewing, or talking to one of her children, or watching the television. Even though we couldn't afford cable, my mother loved the few channels that were there. I grinned thinking about it. I loved her smile.

I stepped into the room, and there she was, sitting on the couch. However, this time she wasn't smiling. Her eyes were glazed with tiredness and she looked sick. When she glanced my way, she smiled weakly. This was not her usual happy smile. I worried a bit. Nevertheless, I went to tell her about my feat anyways; maybe it would make her feel better.

"Oh, sweet Krystal," she said quietly. Her voice was lost and cracking, like it would do when you caught a cold. "Come here." She patted her lap weakly and I took a step closer. "I want some company."

I stepped towards her and sat by her on the couch. I leaned against her. She obviously needed attention. I didn't care if I got sick too. "Ma," I began, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can," she rasped. "Tell me whatever you want."

"I stood up to Annie, Angelica and Boulder today."

My mother knew all about the teasing. I used to complain to her about it. I would sit in her lap and cry, and she would pat my back and comfort me. I would eventually calm down and then we would play Wii together. It was fun. We would laugh and smile.

"I was taking a nap and they squirted whipped cream onto my face. Then they laughed and called me 'Baby Krystal' again."

"So what did you do?" asked my mother.

"I told them the truth. That we were all the same age. I had a lot of comebacks to what they said!" I found myself sinking into success again.

"Ah, Krystal. It's about time you've done that! It's been twelve years and you're finally a real Koopa." My mother let out a raspy chuckle but it quickly subsided. Her expression went grim. "I… have something to tell you too."  
I was quite anxious then. "What?" I said, a bit more worriedly.

"Something to tell you… that might be hard to take in." My mother coughed and spoke again. "I'm sick."

"Well, of course I know that," I replied. "You're coughing and your voice is gone."

"No, what I mean by sick is really sick."

"Really sick?"

"Really, really sick."

I froze in terror as I realized what she meant. She was deadly sick. "What do you have?"

"Krystal- you've never been so deep with me."

"Sorry, Ma, I just worry about you."

My mother chuckled again. "Oh Krystal, you're just like your father. Just as kind and worrisome as he was. Anyways, I was diagnosed with Fire Flower Flu."

I looked at her with wide eyes. I had learned about FFF in school a few years ago; it was a deadly disease in which your temperature rises to about the temperature of a fire flower- more than two-hundred degrees Celsius. There was no known cure to it. My still-sore eyes started to create tears again, and I instinctively hugged my mother as she started to cry too.

"I love you, Ma," I sniffled. "I always will. At least you can be with Da again…" I remembered the day my father was killed; it was a sad, sad day.

"I have a few more weeks in me," replied my mother. "I'll be with you for as long as I can."

"Okay, Ma. I'll try to spend as much time with you as I can." I sniffled loudly, and so did she. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, Krystal. Once I die, can you and Drake be the Ma and Da of the household?"

"Yes, Ma. But how will I be able to take care of all of us?"

"Krystal, look at me," she rasped. I looked up at her. Her expression was serious. "I know you don't deal with stress well, but you have the kindness of your father within you. He lives with us; inside of us. Soon, I will too. Do you promise to take care of your siblings?"

"But… I'm the youngest!" I cried.

"Remember what you said, Krystal. To your sisters and brother."

I remembered. I completely forgot what I came to my mother for in the first place- to gloat about my victory. "Right. I remember. I promise, Ma."

"Thank you so much, Krystal," said Ma. "Now, go off and play with your siblings. I will make those three care for me and cook for me because of what they did to you and the others."

"Alright. Love you, Ma!"

"I love you too, Krystal!"

I hopped off of the couch and walked to the door. I looked back at my mother to wave at her. She waved back. I walked out the door after that.

"Hey, Krys!" greeted a voice near the back. It was Hector. "You wanna play Wii with me, James, and Candy?"

"Sure!" I said back. I walked towards them and grabbed a Wiimote. Even though we only had Wii Sports, we sure had a lot of fun with it! I selected my Mii. In our world, you could make Miis of lots of different species, including Koopas. A match of Wii tennis began, and I was on a team with Hector. James and Candy were on the other side.

"Hey," I panted. "I have something… sad to tell you all."

"Can it wait?" asked Hector annoyedly. "This is too much fun!"

"Okay."

The four of us ended up playing for about two hours, until our arms were tired and sore. I had not forgotten about what I was going to tell the others. "About what I wanted to say," I started. "Ma is sick."

"I have heard her coughing," replied Candy.

"Me too!" exclaimed James.

"Anyways. She's sick with… Fire Flower Flu." My voice started to choke up. "She said she is going to die in a few weeks."

"No!" shouted Hector. "Krystal, you're lying to us!" Hector ran away crying. He knew what I said was true, but tried to convince himself it wasn't.

The others teared up, too. I tried to cheer them up at least a little- we were having so much fun before.

"She is here now, though. She is happy; she is well. She wants you to be happy, too," I soothed.

"O-okay," said Candy. James was in too much of a fit to speak. They both walked away. I felt really bad. I didn't want to make them sad. Did _I_ make them sad? I didn't really know what I could do now. My other siblings were out with friends. I wondered about what I could do, and decided that I could get some of my chores done.

My first chore was to check the mailbox and bring in whatever came. I decided to start there. I went outside and walked through the sand to the mailbox. I opened it. It made a creaky sound. I took a few envelopes from the box and walked back home.

When I got inside, I sat on the sofa and looked through the letters. Most of them were bills. But one of the envelopes was a metallic orange. I had to check it out. It read:

 _Miss Krystal Koopa_

 _29876 W. Shell Way_

 _Birabuto Kingdom_

 _Sarasaland_

It was a letter for me. I wondered what it would say. I carefully opened it up, making sure not to rip the beautiful cardstock. I slid a piece of paper out of it. I unfolded it, and it read:

 _Dearest Krystal,_

 _Hi! It's Daisy! Remember all those months ago, when you moved here? Remember when you met me? We became great friends! I can't believe someone like you was driven out from your home! Well, I hope you like it here! Anyways, I would like to hang out! Come to my castle as soon as you can (literally) and if the guards ask about you, show them this letter! Thanks!_

 _~Princess Daisy_

I couldn't believe I got a letter from Daisy! I thought she'd forgotten about me! Well, at least I finally had something to do. I hopped off the couch, opened the door and started running to Daisy's castle.

 **A.N.: So, how did you like it? If you have to ask about any of my characters, do so! I want you to understand the story as much as possible. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
